Pepper's Revenge
by kimbee
Summary: Tony makes Pepper upset, and Pepper utilitses her new tower-mates' skills to dish out some revenge. How exactly did he end up in this awkward position?


**Sorry to everyone who has been waiting for a follow up of ****_Complications, _****my Sherlock fic. I promise you it'll happen, but, unfortunately, not today.**

**This is my first Avengers fic, (which was written last year, Thanksgiving, hence the choice of song later in the chapter...) which is destined to remain a one-shot, unfortunately. Because honestly, I really don't have a lot of time, so hold on until the end of the year and shall try to write more. **

**Also, I don't own Avengers. Or Gangnam Style. But I do, however, own tickets to Iron Man 3 tickets for tomorrow's release (for us in Australia)**

* * *

"PEPPER! PLEASE! I'M SORRY, JUST PLEASE ASK NATASHA TO GET ME DOWN!" Tony wailed from his position in the uncomfortable office chair. He made a mental note to always have the comfortable, ergonomic wheelie ones in his lab. Tony was stuck. Duct taped to a chair by the wrists, ankles, and around his chest. And then hung upside down from the roof. He didn't even know how Natasha did it. Gangnam style was getting blasted from all of the speakers in Bruce's soundproof Hulking-Out room, and it seemed that even Jarvis was irritated with Tony, seeing as he was completely ignoring any of Tony's pleas or bribes in an effort to make it all stop.

* * *

**5 hours earlier...**

"Tony... why can't you just accept what I'm saying? I need you to meet with my parents. I want you to meet them. Why can't you just do it for me?" Pepper had been pleading with Tony to meet her parents for months, on and off, but they invited Pepper and Tony over for Thanksgiving, and Pepper decided it was time to have a serious conversation.

"No. Can't do it. Sorry Pep. I've got..."

"Sir, there is currently nothing scheduled for Thanksgiving. And I would advise that you go and meet Miss Potts' parents. I detect an elevated blood pressure in Miss Potts." Jarvis interjected.

"Whose side are you even on, Jarvis? And yes, I do have something scheduled in for Thanksgiving. I've got a... er... charity event for... Saving Elephants in China...?"

"Tony, that charity doesn't even exist. And I am fed up with you making excuses. Why won't you do it for me, for our relationship?" Pepper was tired. They had been on the same subject and going around and around in circles for the last 3 hours.

Tony scrambled to come up with a way out. He too, was done with arguing for the day. All he wanted to do for the rest of his day, no, week, was to sit in his lab and tinker with his stuff, maybe build a few new toys for the Iron Man armour. He lived to regret the next few sentences that came out of his mouth.

"I don't like them."

"You've never even met them, Tony."

"And I don't need to, because I hate them. I hate their offspring. And if I'd known that I would be forced to meet with them I'd have never gone out with you! Because I hate people who force their family down their partner's throat!"

There was a slight pause as Pepper processed everything that Tony had said. She gasped, and ran out of the room, crying. Tony looked a little remorseful, but by the time he ran to the door to apologise, Pepper was gone.

"Sir, if I may, I would suggest giving Miss Potts a little space for a while."

"Good idea, J. Also, please ring every florist in Manhattan and order 500 roses for me?"

"Already done, sir."

Meanwhile, Pepper ran. She didn't care where, as long it was away from the stupid insensitive freak. She was confused, upset. Why had Tony just said that he hated her? She was so consumed in her crying and thinking that she almost ran into Natasha's door, which, luckily, was opened just as she reached it. Natasha was there, looking slightly bewildered at the sight of Pepper, who looked like she was on the verge of hysteria or a mental breakdown. Natasha, unsure what to do in the situation, invited her in, somewhat awkwardly, and handed her a glass of water, offering a seat on her bed. After allowing Pepper to compose herself, Natasha spoke up.

"What's wrong Pepper?"

The simple question almost set Pepper off again. She recounted the whole affair to Natasha. After hearing less than 1 minute, Natasha briefly interrupted her tale to tell Jarvis to "not tell Tony where to find Pepper unless he wants a throwing knife in every one of his circuit boards". Jarvis obeyed.

Sometime later, Pepper's story came to a close. Natasha's eyes had increased in fiery anger as Pepper went on. By now they were practically lava. After seeing Pepper in such a state, and hearing what Tony had said, she offered her help. Well, help with a twist. Pepper didn't want Tony harmed (which Natasha was confused by- if Tony had said those same words to her, he would be in some very... physical sparring matches. It was probably why no-one ever picked fights with the ninja assassin) but agreed to Natasha's plan.

"Jarvis, location of Tony Stark please?" Natasha's voice rang out from the Hulk-proof area; she had prepared all of the necessary items and was ready to execute the plan.

"He is in the labs, Agent Romanoff."

Huh, Pepper thought. I could have told you that.

"Well, maybe head to your private room and I'll come and get you when it's done. Shouldn't be too long."

Natasha grabbed a tranquiliser gun, black bag and cable tie, and vaulted herself into the air vents. She crawled her way through the vents, coming to Tony's lab. It wasn't hard to find, considering the AC/DC music was coming up loud and clear, giving an exact position of him.

Natasha reached the air vent and looked down. Yep, Tony was there alright. No signs of liquor, which was both good but surprising. Good because it wouldn't mix with the tranquiliser (the black bag and cable tie were a backup plan). Surprising because, well, this is Tony Stark we're talking about, and he drank in the middle of an intergalactic war. She silently dropped down, aimed the tranquiliser gun, and fired. Tony fell out of the chair instantly, knocked out by the dart. Luckily, there were no side effects, so no vomit to clean up. Just as Tony went out, Clint came in to see if Tony had made progress on his new arrows. Natasha realised it may have been a good thing he came, otherwise it would have been a pain in the butt trying to get him to the Hulking out room. She quickly explained everything to Clint, and together they hauled Tony to the hulking out room. They grabbed 2 rolls of duct tape, taping Tony to the chair securely and placing him in the soundproof room. After hauling and bolting him to the roof, they made their escape, and Natasha went to go get Pepper, while Clint waited in the observation area. When Pepper got there she was both shocked and slightly delighted with the results. The tranquiliser started to wear off, and 30 minutes after he was out for the count, Tony woke up with a start. Clint had plugged his iPod in, and was blasting Gangnam style through the speakers.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! " Tony's cry would have rivaled Hulk's Roar, but, because the three of them couldn't hear it, it had more of a comical effect, leaving all of them clutching onto each other, trying not to pass out with laughter. They left Tony to his own devices, leaving it up to Pepper to decide when his punishment was up. He was there for a while.

* * *

1 hour later...

Natasha walked into the room, signalling for the music to be stopped. She walked over to a switch and pressed it. Tony's chair flipped down to the ground. She leaned over threateningly and said quietly in his ear, "Now will you go for Thanksgiving?"

Needless to say, Tony was very apologetic to Pepper that night, and when they walked into their bedroom after having a very serious talk, it was strewn with bright red roses.

* * *

**Please leave a review. It would really make my day. **

**Kimbee**


End file.
